gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Body Talk
"This is the stage, these are the players! For the ladies: (insert lady celebrities)! For the men: (insert men celebrities)! And the name of the game… Body Talk! Here's the star of Body Talk, Vicki Lawrence-Schultz!" Body Talk was an unsold show for ABC similar to Body Language and Showoffs before that. Gameplay Two teams of three players (consisting of two celebrities & one contestant), played this game of charades in a "battle of the sexes" manner (three men vs. three women). The women were dressed in red and the men were dressed in blue. Main Game Round 1 In the first round, a celebrity from each team came up. One got the choice of two words, A or B, to have the opposing celebrity play, leaving the other word to the choosing team. The team with the word chosen by the opponents went first, followed by the choosing team. Whichever team got their word in the faster time than the other won $100. This continued in pairs for a total of eight words. Round 2: Panic Round The second round was a 5-word speed round at $100 per word. Each contestant had 30 seconds to act out for one of his/her celebrity partners. Round 3: Bidding Round The third & final round was similar to the "Bid-A-Note" round from Name That Tune. Each team would send up one celebrity, and both were shown a word. One of the celebrities would bid how much time they could do the word in. The other celebrity could either choose to beat that time by acting out that word with one second less than the bid or challenge the other celebrity to do it in the time that he/she bid. The celebrity that won the bidding got to act out the word in the time allotted. If the first team could beat the clock, they won the word, otherwise the opposing team won the word. The first word was worth $300 and each new word was worth $100 more than the previous. The first team to win at least $2,000 won the game and advanced to the bonus round. Bonus Round: The Lineup In the bonus round, 10 members of the studio audience came on stage and they acted out the words while the team guessed. The object of the game was to get seven out of ten words within 60 seconds. The winning team was required to pass on no more than three words. Each correct word was worth $100 for both the player and the controlling audience member, and if the team guessed seven words before the 60 seconds ran out, the contestant won $7,000. Screenshots IMG_1465.PNG IMG_1463.PNG IMG_1464.PNG IMG_1466.PNG Let's Play Body Talk.jpg Body_Talk_Copyright_Logo.jpg Trivia The SFX for the times up sound was borrowed from the "Fast Money" round from Family Feud. The timer cue was similar to that of the "Winner's Circle" bonus round from Pyramid and Sale of the Century’ speed round (and on the latter, the Winner's Big Money Game as well). Pilot #1 (featuring Elaine Joyce instead of Jacklyn Zeman) aired on Buzzr as part of their "Lost and Found" week on September 11, 2015 and again on September 14, 2017. Rating Music Edd Kalehoff for Score Productions The theme was previously used on another pilot called TKO and later used on Illinois Instant Riches & Bonus Bonanza. Studio CBS Television City, Hollywood, CA Links Body Talk @ usgameshows.net YouTube Video Pilot Intro Pilot #1 (Full Episode) Category:Charades Category:Celebrity Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Puzzle Category:Spinoffs Category:Goodson-Todman Productions Category:ABC shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots Category:1990 pilots Category:Battle of the Sexes Category:Fremantle